


Шарф

by Charoit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charoit/pseuds/Charoit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>От ненависти до любви один шарф. Или два - это как посмотреть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шарф

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновляясь артом: http://img08.deviantart.net/f273/i/2004/330/2/3/hp___harry_and_draco_____by_kogepanm.jpg

— По-о-оттер.  
Как этот чертов Малфой всегда оказывался на его пути?! Нет, серьезно, если бы Гарри только не знал, насколько хорек трусливый, он бы решил, что тот просто напрашивается. Ладно, совместные уроки — за столько лет если Поттер и не привык к ним, то хотя бы смирился. Ладно, квиддич — Малфой умудрился испоганить даже самое восхитительное, что было в Хогвартсе. Успокаивало только то, что Слизерин еще ни разу не выиграл у Гриффиндора. Ладно, даже частые встречи в коридорах можно было бы пережить — все-таки они учатся на одном курсе, — и с большой натяжкой можно признать, что все ходят по одним и тем же классам. Но Хогсмид! Встретить Малфоя в Хогсмиде — нет, вы серьезно?!  
— Не обращайте на него внимания.  
Гарри, кажется, даже скрипнул зубами, хмуро глянув на усмехающегося хорька, и двинулся вперед, не обращая никакого внимания на то, что тот стоит прямо у него на пути и явно не собирается отступать.  
Рон, кажется, хотел что-то сказать, но Гермиона быстро схватила его за локоть, ощутимо сжав, и рыжий, насупившись, промолчал. Только снег заскрипел под ногами.  
— Время идет, По-о-оттер, а для тебя ничего не меняется. Ты все так же боишься ходить один.  
Как же Малфой его бесит! Почему он только не может заткнуться? Почему не может молчать? Просто молчать! Хватало того, что и одного вида хорька было достаточно, чтобы Гарри начинал выходить из себя. Но нет же, Малфой еще и говорил. Все время говорил. Сыпал этими своими ядовитыми словечками, от которых кровь закипала в жилах и хотелось просто и безо всяких палочек дать ему в морду. Вот ору было бы...  
Поттер усмехнулся своим мыслям и, так и не взглянув на Малфоя, прошел мимо, ощутимо задев не сдвинувшегося с места хорька плечом. Впрочем, "мимо" — слишком громкое слово. На самом деле Поттер сделал только несколько шагов, пока шарф внезапно не сдавил горло и не дернул назад. За спиной послышался сдавленный и удивленный вскрик.  
— Поттер, какого черта?!  
— Гарри, что с тобой?!  
Кажется, сам Гарри был единственным, кто до сих пор не понял, что произошло. На мгновение он даже забыл о своем раздражении и, удивленно взглянув на шарф, с недоумением уставился на затянутый узел на конце красно-желтой и серо-зеленой ткани. Все еще не до конца понимая, что произошло, он сжал край своего шарфа и резко дернул на себя. Малфой вскрикнул, как-то очень по-девчачьи, и внезапно повалился на него, роняя их обоих в снег.  
— Ты совсем очумел, Поттер?! — хорек перешел чуть ли не на визг, быстро отодвигаясь и вскакивая на ноги.  
Точнее, попытавшись вскочить, но шарфы тут же натянулись, дернув его обратно. Разве что на этот раз Гарри успел выставить вперед руки, сразу отталкивая Малфоя в сторону и не позволяя снова растянуться сверху.  
— Это ты очумел, Малфой! На черта ты это сделал?! — Гарри бросил на него яростный взгляд и, быстро сев, потянулся к петле шарфа на шее, собираясь его развязать.  
Увы, безуспешно. Любимый, теплый, красно-желтый шарф сейчас не больно, но ощутимо стягивал горло и абсолютно не хотел поддаваться.  
— Это какое-то проклятье. — Гермиона уже сидела рядом с другом, с беспокойством оглядывая его шею. — И я совсем не понимаю, какое. Кажется простым, но на самом деле намного сложнее.  
— Герми, ты что, не можешь ничего сделать?  
Гарри сначала удивленно и несчастно глянул на подругу, а затем стрельнул в сторону хорька яростным взглядом. Это точно было его рук дело. И даже то, что тот сидел рядом в снегу, на коленях, яростно дергая на шее свою серо-зеленую петлю, не могло обмануть Поттера. И Рона тоже. Рыжий уже подлетел к Малфою и, схватив его за мантию, злобно тряхнул.  
— Это все твоих рук дело, хорек! Что ты сделал?! Немедленно отпусти Гарри!  
— Ты что, совсем больной?! — блондин вскрикнул, пытаясь оттолкнуть от себя рыжего. — Это я здесь пострадал! Это какая-то ловушка вас-идиотов! Вы подловили меня, когда я был совсем один, верно?! Поттер, да отзови ты уже Уизли, пока он меня не придушил!  
Поттер оторвался от своего шарфа, с мстительным удовольствием полюбовавшись картинкой. Рон от злости совсем покраснел и теперь трепал ненавистного хорька, как тряпичную куклу, а побледневший слизеринец хватался за его руки и... хрипел, кажется? Да, видимо его шарф душил не меньше, чем самого Гарри. Похоже, приходилось признать, что Малфой в кои веке и вправду не виноват.  
— Рон, отпусти его! — нехотя крикнул Поттер, наконец убирая руки от своей шеи. — Малфой, кажется, не врет. Это, конечно, очень глупая шутка, но явно не его, — и, подумав, добавил ехидно: — Слишком сложно для хорька.  
Драко бросил на Поттера полный ненависти взгляд, но промолчал. Рон как раз отпустил его, и Малфой отодвинулся от их компании на всю длину шарфа, с особенной яростью, но все так же безрезультатно дергая удавку.  
— Гарри, нам надо найти профессора. Сама я не смогу снять проклятье.  
— Замечательно, тогда пойдемте быстрее, — брюнет невесело усмехнулся и кивком указал на другой конец своей удавки. — Хочу побыстрее избавиться от... этого.  
Малфой сверкнул на него глазами и как-то весь подобрался, напрягшись.  
— Я с тобой никуда не пойду, Поттер. С тобой и твоими ненормальными дружками.  
— Можно подумать, Малфой, у тебя есть выбор. Я-то пойду точно, а тебе, кажется, сейчас никуда от меня не деться.  
Гарри зло усмехнулся и, приподнявшись, потянул было за шарф, собираясь заставить хорька подняться на ноги. Но на этот раз тот опередил его, сам схватившись за серо-зеленую ткань и резко дернув на себя. Поттер неловко вскинул руки и упал вперед, зарываясь носом в сугроб.  
— Да как ты...  
Рон снова было кинулся на неприятеля, но Гермиона удержала его. Гарри приподнялся на руках, с ненавистью уставившись на Малфоя, и встретился с его, не менее ненавидящим, взглядом. Какое-то время они упрямо смотрели друг на друга, а потом Поттер, наконец, сдался, вздохнул и отвернулся.  
— Ладно, ребят, я вас и здесь могу подождать.  
— Но, Гарри! Оставлять тебя одного с хорьком?! Вдруг он все это подстроил и сейчас явятся его дружки?!  
— Не беспокойся, Рон. Палочка все еще при мне, и уж за себя-то я постоять смогу.  
— Давай хотя бы я останусь с тобой...  
— И бросишь Гермиону одну? — Поттер вопросительно вскинул бровь, и Рон, смутившись, промолчал. — Идите, ребят. Лучше найдите побыстрее профессора, мне совсем не улыбается сидеть здесь с этим.  
Малфой, кажется, громче засопел за его спиной, но ничего не сказал. Друзья помедлили, переглянувшись, еще раз взглянули на Гарри, и, когда он кивнул им, наконец поспешили в сторону деревни.  
Да, как назло, — все было сегодня против Поттера. И правда, случилось бы это в самом Хогсмиде, а не на полпути к Хижине, все решилось бы намного быстрее. А так придется еще ждать. Гарри тяжело вздохнул и, опустившись прямо в снег, отвернулся от Малфоя. На самом деле, если просто не оборачиваться, можно представит, что того здесь просто нет. Да и хорек больше не привлекал к себе внимание, только тихо сопел, иногда не сильно дергая за край шарфа — кажется, все еще пытаясь от него избавиться.  
Через какое-то время Поттеру это надоело.  
— Слушай, Малфой, уймись уже. Даже до тебя уже должно было бы дойти, что так ты ничего не сделаешь.  
— Я делаю хотя бы что-то, Поттер! Не хочу ни одной лишней секунды провести в твоей компании!  
— Ты даже не представляешь, Малфой, насколько это взаимно.  
Гарри криво усмехнулся, наконец, оборачиваясь — чтобы при взгляде на его лицо Малфой окончательно убедился, как он мучается. Но усмешка почти сразу сползла с его губ. Выводить хорька из себя иногда было весело и даже приятно, но сейчас на него было жалко смотреть. Одежда промокла и прилипала к ногам, руки дрожали, а тонкие бледные губы уже приобрели синеватый оттенок.  
— Что такое, Поттер? Нравлюсь? — Малфой скривил синие губы в жалком подобии своей привычной ухмылки.  
Гарри только насмешливо фыркнул.  
— То, что ты мучаешься? Да, неплохо. Но даже тебя жалко становится. Согревающие наложить не пробовал, хорек?  
Тот как-то особенно яростно сверкнул глазами и, поджав губы, быстро отвернулся, возвращаясь к своему шарфу. Но ноги подобрал, сжавшись в более плотный комок.  
Гарри еще какое-то время понаблюдал за Малфоем. Конечно же, эти ухищрения с прижатыми к груди промокшими коленками ничуть ему не помогли. Наоборот, теперь мокрые штаны постепенно прилипали к мантии.  
— Э-э-эй, Ма-а-алфой, — как-то меланхолично позвал Поттер. — Тебе правда так нравится страдать? Я, конечно, всегда подозревал, что...  
— Заткнись, Поттер!  
— ...что тебе нравятся унижения и...  
— Заткнись!  
— ...и боль. Ты вообще словно создан, чтобы тебя...  
— Заткнись, Поттер! Я сказал: заткнись! У меня нет палочки! Доволен?!  
Гарри замер, удивленно уставившись на своего врага.  
— Нет палочки?  
— Ты глухой, Поттер?  
— А куда она делась?  
— Я не собираюсь перед тобой отчитываться!  
— Нет, ну серьезно!  
— Отстань, Поттер.  
— Как у тебя хватило ума забыть палочку?!  
— Да отстанешь ты от меня или нет, Поттер?! Ты, как Пэнси, тебе проще сказать, чем объяснить, почему нет!  
— А при чем тут твоя подружка?  
— Потому что это она попросила мою палочку! И она мне не подружка!  
— Она тебя бросила?  
— Заткнись, Поттер.  
Гарри подумал и решил и впрямь заткнуться. Опять же, доставать Малфоя было забавно только иногда и, хотя в отсутствии иных развлечений в другой ситуации могло бы подойти, если бы не... Он возвращался к тому, что хорек сейчас был слишком жалок, чтобы добивать его. Пожалуй, даже он не заслуживал таких мучений. Ну, то есть, заслуживал, конечно, но Гарри все ж был слишком гриффиндорцем, чтобы смотреть спокойно на чужие страдания, даже если это страдания хорька.  
Поттер тяжело вздохнул, одновременно потянувшись в карман за палочкой... и не нашел ее там.  
— Черт...  
— Что такое, Поттер?  
Он быстро обернулся. Малфой больше не дергал свой шарф, а просто прятал под него замерзшие пальцы, грея их о собственную шею, и глядел на Гарри с плохо скрываемым интересом. Видимо, пытался отвлечься хоть на что-то — пусть и на своего врага. Гарри хотел было огрызнуться, послав его, но не к месту вспомнилось, что хорек в итоге ответил на все вопросы.  
— Палочка. У меня ее тоже нет.  
И Малфой совсем удивил Гарри, неожиданно рассмеявшись. Хотя, как быстро понял Поттер — нервно.  
— А твоя-то куда делась, Поттер? Хотя можешь не отвечать. Вот ты-то ее точно мог забыть, в тебе я ни капли не сомневаюсь! Ты же победитель Волан-де-Морта, такой крутой, что она тебе и вовсе не нужна!  
— Заткнись, Малфой. Когда я уходил, она у меня была.  
— Значит, ты ее потерял? — хорек веселился от души. — Еще лучше, Поттер! Нет, вы только подумайте — он еще и потерял свою волшебную палочку! Величайшая загадка Вселенной, Поттер, состоит в том, как такой, как ты, сумел победить Темного Лорда?  
— Заткнись, Малфой. Заткнись и мерзни в свое удовольствие.  
— О, лучше мерзнуть, чем быть идиотом.  
Хорек и впрямь замолчал, но продолжал иногда тихо посмеиваться.  
Пропажа палочки, конечно, была неприятна, но по возвращении Гермиона вполне может призвать ее. Тем более, что Гарри не сомневался, что он выронил ее где-то в Хижине, а если знаешь, где искать, то дело, считай, уже сделано. Вот только оставалась проблема холода, которая, наконец, встала и перед ним. Конечно, он явно был более стойкий, чем изнеженный Малфой, но даже бравые гриффиндорцы, герои магической Британии и победители Темных Лордов начинают мерзнуть, если долго сидят на снегу. Щуплые трусливые хорьки к этому времени должны бы и вовсе превращаться в ледышку.  
Поттер не удержался и снова глянул через плечо. На Малфоя было приятно посмотреть — губы не только посинели, но и заметно дрожали, и было видно, как плотно он сжимает челюсть, чтобы не стучать зубами.  
Малфой в ответ хмуро на него покосился.  
— Что такое, Поттер? Ты меня раздражаешь.  
— Это взаимно, Малфой. Но особенно меня раздражает твой замерзший вид. Достал уже просто. Так что сразу заткнись и садись рядом — так хотя бы нам обоим будет теплее.  
Хорек на мгновение удивленно вскинул брови, но почти сразу напрягся, подобравшись.  
— Заткнись, Поттер.  
— Не заставляй меня применять силу. У меня нет никакого желания долго с тобой спорить.  
— Отстань от меня, Поттер. Отвернись и заткнись, мне твое благородство к черту не нужно. Нашелся герой.  
Малфой отвернулся и подтянул шарф на нос, пряча под ним посиневшие губы. Гарри не сразу понял, что ткань не слишком сильно греет его и хорек просто прячет свою замерзшую морду.  
Это стало последней каплей. Подумав, Поттер все же не стал еще больше травмировать своего врага и, приподнявшись насколько позволял шарф, подошел ближе к вздрогнувшему Малфою. Сел рядом, прижимаясь к нему боком. Впрочем, это было бы слишком просто — хорек моментально отполз в сторону.  
— Не подходи ко мне, Поттер! Мне и без чересчур тесного соседства с тобой не здорово.  
— О Мерлин, Малфой, почему с тобой обязательно должно быть так сложно?  
Гарри тяжело вздохнул, закатив глаза, а затем сгреб хорька за шкирку и резко дернул на себя. Усадив его к себе на колени, он тут же обнял Малфоя за талию, не позволяя вырваться. Впрочем, вырваться тот попытался только в первый момент, почти сразу замерев, словно осознав, где оказался. Поттер уже готов был к очередной перепалке, но Малфой неожиданно затих, подобрав к себе колени. А там, кажется, немного согревшись, и вовсе расслабился. Гарри и сам начал немного согреваться там, где соприкасался с чужим телом, и, успокоившись, чуть теснее прижал его к себе.  
Спокойствие продолжалось еще несколько минут, но хорек опять все испортил, начав беспокойно ерзать.  
— Все, Поттер, я согрелся. Можешь отпускать меня.  
Тот только зажмурился, тяжело вздохнув.  
— Малфой, заткнись, пожалуйста. Я еще не согрелся.  
Тот недовольно засопел, но, к удивлению Гарри, действительно замолчал, успокоившись. Молчащего Малфоя можно было даже терпеть, а когда он не сопротивлялся и не отодвигался, то согревал не хуже грелки. Постепенно Поттер расслабился до такой степени, что засунул замерзшие руки под мантию хорька. И, опять не встретив никакого сопротивления, удивился еще больше.  
— Эй, Малфой, — Гарри чуть отстранился, недоуменно заглядывая в лицо врага. — Ты там живой?  
Красный, скорее всего, от мороза, блондин упорно отводил глаза, втягивая голову в плечи.  
— Чего ты хочешь, Поттер?  
— Да ничего, просто странно... Ты чего даже не сопротивляешься?  
— А ты разве не силой меня затащил к себе на колени? Что, Поттер, с девочками не клеится? — Гарри был уверен, что Малфой ехидно оскалился под шарфом.  
Поттер тихо скрипнул зубами, нахмурившись. Хорьку надо будет как-нибудь дать в морду, но сейчас не хотелось лишаться с таким трудом накопленного тепла. А потому Гарри не придумал лучшей мести, чем задрать край одежды Малфоя и прижать к его голому животу холодные ладони. Тот отреагировал моментально, вскрикнув, дернувшись и, уходя от ледяных прикосновений, прижимаясь к Гарри всем телом.  
И в этот момент в голове Поттера что-то переключилось. Когда нежная шелковая кожа начала согревать холодные пальцы, когда тонкое тело вжалось в его грудь, когда мягкие светлые волосы мазнули по щеке, Гарри неожиданно и абсолютно внезапно понял, что хорек может быть не таким уж отвратительным.  
— Поттер, ты с ума сошел?! — сдавленно вскрикнул Малфой, так и замерев, пережидая первые, самые холодные мгновения.  
— Наверное... — как-то бездумно и неожиданно хрипло отозвался он.  
Руки достаточно быстро согрелись под одеждой и от жара чужого тела — Гарри, вместо того, чтобы вынимать их, начал осторожно скользить по животу Малфоя, изучая с неожиданной лаской. И был вознагражден сдавленным вдохом почти у самого уха. Хорек почему-то не вырывался, и Поттер решил сейчас не слишком задумываться о происходящем, делая то, что хочется. В конце концов, он же просто греется?  
Гарри заскользил рукой выше, задирая одежду, и теперь ласково поглаживал грудь замершего в его руках Малфоя. А тот не сопротивлялся и ничего не говорил, все еще прижимаясь к Поттеру и сдавленно дыша где-то около уха. Разве что повернулся немного, словно бы подставляясь под прикосновения.  
— Эй, Малфой... — тихо позвал Гарри, изучая его тело под одеждой. С груди он перешел на спину, очертил выпирающие позвонки кончиком пальца, но почти сразу вернулся обратно.  
Тот ничего не ответил, только сдавленно охнул, а затем неожиданно подался вперед, прикасаясь к уху Поттера губами и чуть прикусывая мочку. Тогда пришла очередь Гарри давиться судорожными вздохами.  
— Малфой, ты чего?..  
Рука скользнула по груди, нащупав сосок, и он с мстительным удовольствием ущипнул за него, заставляя хорька вздрогнуть. Тот в ответ сильнее сжал зубы на тонкой коже.  
— Если будешь кусаться, я тебя скину, — тихо пригрозил Гарри и с удивлением почувствовал, как Малфой покорно отпустил нежную кожу, сразу же проведя по ней языком, словно зализывая место укуса.  
Пожалуй, это стало последней каплей — Поттер, быстро обняв его одной рукой, вытащил вторую. Поймал Малфоя за подбородок, стягивая шарф и заставил обернуться к себе. А стоило тому подчиниться, как Гарри качнулся вперед, впиваясь в холодные губы хорька глубоким, нетерпеливым поцелуем. Тот и не сопротивлялся, сразу приоткрыв рот, и, даже не думая спрашивать позволения, Поттер тут же проник туда языком. Он изучал рот Малфоя требовательно и нетерпеливо, щекотал языком небо, скользил по ровным, остреньким зубам, и переплетал с чужим, податливым и неожиданно покорным языком.  
Поттер не смог бы сказать, сколько времени прошло. Они целовались, пока в легких не кончился воздух, и даже, кажется, чуть дольше. По крайней мере, когда они оторвались друг от друга, соприкасаясь лбами и тяжело дыша, у обоих кружилась голова, а мир шел каким-то пестрыми пятнами, и морозный воздух был просто не способен наполнить опустевшие легкие.  
— Черт, Поттер... — Малфой пришел в себя первым и, скривившись, зажмурился. Впрочем, даже не отодвинувшись.  
— Согрелся? — Гарри усмехнулся, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на блондине.  
Тот хмыкнул, промолчав.  
Гарри и не настаивал сейчас на ответе. Хватило и того, что губы из синих сейчас стали ярко-розовыми и чуть припухшими.  
На снегу рядом с ними лежали развязанные концы шарфа. Они заметили это одновременно, но каждый решил пока не придавать этому значения. Тем более, что когда дыхание восстановилось, Малфой снова потянулся к его губам, и Поттер счел это занятие куда более важным, чем поиски виновных. И уж точно более важным, чем поиски затерявшихся в Хогсмиде друзей.  
Снова пошел снег. Гермиона, вместо поисков профессора, сравнивала с хихикающей Паркинсон длину палочек заклятых врагов, а хмурый Рон в очередной раз отказывался дружить с Малфоем и ворчал на подругу, которая никогда не посвящает его в свои планы.  
Гарри и Драко целовались в пятый раз, перед этим пообещав друг другу, что уж после этого раза точно отправятся на поиски шутника. Никто из них не верил в эти слова.


End file.
